Flat electrical cable, known as ribbon cable or electronic cable, sometimes known under the registered trademark "Scotchflex", consists of a plurality of parallel, mutually insulated wires, in flat cross sectional alignment. Introduced in the mid 1960's, this cable has become increasingly useful because of the increasing demand for interconnection of digital devices, such as computers, electronic keyboards, printers, disks and the like. Flat cable is neat, attractive and offers other advantages in interconnecting digital devices.
One of the problems which is encountered with flat cable is that mechanical strain is placed on connectors at the ends of the cable, just as strain is experienced by the plug at the end of an electrical cord. If someone trips over an electrical cord, strain is created at the plug, with the possibility of damage to the plug. In the case of flat cable, damage to one or both sides of a connector may be difficult to repair. There has been a need for an apparatus which would relieve mechanical strain from the cable, thereby protecting connectors.
Moreover, frequently flat cable is jacketed with copper mesh, resembling screen wire, with a rubber or vinyl sheath surrounding the copper mesh. There is a need to neatly terminate the wire mesh and insulative sheath in a manner such that these materials are held secure, without relying on the connector for this purpose.